Naming Marauders
by Wyltk
Summary: Ever wonder how the Marauders got the names Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail? Your about to find out!


AN: I hope you enjoy this. And sorry or this pathetic author notes I've been drained of all my comments for today.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. No suing.

Naming Marauders

By Wyltk

"I don't know. What do you think we should call ourselves?" 

"I don't know what do you think?"

"I don't know what do y-"

"Why do we have to make up names anyway?" whined Peter from his reclining position next to the fire. James looked at him extremely disgruntled at having been interrupted in the discussion. Forgetting the fact that the 'discussion' had been repeating itself for the last three minutes.

They had thrown out the last two people who were straggling to bed and locked them in the dorms with everyone else. They had also placed a silencing spell around the doors and windows or the Gryffindor Common Room. Why they didn't just discuss this in their own dorm, which they had to themselves, no one was quite sure.

"What, do you want to sign 'Peter Pettigrew' to a prank the teachers will at sometime find out about?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow and Peter shook his head a dawning understanding on his face. 

"Transform, please, Sirius." Remus said thoughtfully his eyes hazing in thought as his fingers unconsciously rose to press against his lips. A gesture that seemed to have wonderful effect on the female population of Hogwarts, though Sirius hadn't decided to share this information with Remus knowing Remus would try to repress the action.

"I will no-" he started only to hear James and Peter interrupt him, as they knew Remus had something in mind.

"Do it Sirius." 

Sirius pouted good naturedly and transformed instantly. They watched as a big Black dog suddenly stood before them its tongue hanging out and teeth showing in what was unmistakably a grin.

"Do any names spring to mind?" asked Remus examining Sirius closely, though the question was directed at the other boys. He only realized he had said something wrong when James and Peter grinned wickedly at each other.

"Idiot."

"Brat."

 "Loon."

"Toon."

"Insanity." 

"Crazy." 

"Weird." 

"Tongue." 

"Any serious names?" Remus asked then shook his head again.

"Terrible."

"Trouble."

"Horror."

"Any names that Sirius won't object to once he's in human form." Remus finally said hoping they wouldn't find any loop holes in his sentence. Silence reigned in the room and Remus rolled his eyes. No, loop holes equal what? Silence.

"He's all feet." Petter finally said and Sirius glared at him.

"Hey! Dog's feet are called Pads. We could call him Paddy!" James spoke up and Sirius growled shaking his head so hard his eyes rolled when he stopped.

"Or not." James said with a grin and a pat to Sirius head even as Sirius nipped at him teasingly.

"Wait! That's it," Sirius got a scared look but Remus continued, "Padfoot! We could call him Padfoot." 

Sirius cocked his head and seemed to consider this before he suddenly lurched back into a man and grinned. "Padfoot, I like it!"

"Right, Peter, you next." Remus said and Peter slowly transformed obviously having more trouble with the mastering of it then Sirius. Once he was fully changed, James picked him up and placed him on the coffee table where they could all look at him carefully. 

"Blonde butt?" Sirius asked as James shook his head with a grin.

"Let's try most distinctive feature like Sirius." Remus offered and the other boys shrugged looking at the rat carefully.

"Whiskers?" Sirius half asked and half suggested.

"Tail." James said and Sirius nodded agreeing with him.

"His tail looks like a worm to me." said Sirius tilting his head.

  
"Wormtail!" James shouted and Remus smiled along with Sirius. Peter transformed and nodded with a smile. 

"I like that."

"Will Prongs fit in here?" Sirius asked looking at the ceiling then towards his friend who was staring at him in alarm.

"Sirius did you just say Prongs?" asked Peter with a small grin.

"Yea." 

"Why, Sirius?" asked Remus staring at James with a calculating expression.

"Because the other day before you came down for lunch Lily cursed the salad prongs to latch onto his nose."

"No!" James said finally realizing they were seriously considering it.

"Yes." replied the other boys and James sighed in defeat. "Fine Prongs it is. Guess it isn't that bad and it does fit."

"What about you Remus?" asked Sirius.

Remus thought back to the couple of days and remembered seeing a Boggart and what he had turned into and answer immediately.

"Moony."

"Sounds good," Peter said with a smirk, "so now what?"

"Anyone know the password to the Slytherin Common Room?" asked Remus finally and Sirius grinned.

"M.A.S.C."

"What?"

"The password is M.A.S.C."

"What in the world?" 

"Oh I convinced one of the stupider Slytherin Perfects that it meant 'Marauder and Sirius Conspiracy.'"

"I'm not going into the question of 'How' you did that. So 'why' did you do that?"

"Cause it means 'Malfoy and Snape Conspiracy'"

"Malfoy graduated before out first year Sirius." Peter said speaking slowly and clearly.

"Yes, but the slimy gits deserve to have a conspiracy against them."

"And I wonder why we bother." Remus muttered shaking his head.

"Cause ya love me."

"Oh yea, 'that's' it." James said semi-sarcastic, semi-teasing.

"Knew you'd see it my way."


End file.
